


Can I kiss you?

by SuperTeenWizard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, and Stiles intends to give them to him, and soft, distilled into 250 words, it is pure, this is just pure unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTeenWizard/pseuds/SuperTeenWizard
Summary: Their first kiss.





	Can I kiss you?

“Can I kiss you?” the question was completely unprompted, they had been sitting together reading in quiet companionship for the past hour or so, and Derek looked up in surprise, meeting Stiles’ earnest, questioning gaze.

 

“I- yeah?” he replied, he knew they had been building up to this for months (maybe even years) but he was still nervous - he didn't exactly have a great track record with relationships and he wasn't entirely sure what Stiles wanted from him.

 

Stiles smiled in response and put his book down (a well loved copy of Never Let Me Go). He moved over to where Derek was still sitting frozen to the spot, only his wide eyes moving to watch like a startled animal, and slowly leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Derek's forehead. Everything in the alpha’s body melted at the unexpected gesture, it had been years (decades?) since he had been kissed in such a loving, innocent way and it made his heart stutter in the best way and his throat tighten with emotion.

 

Stiles leaned back and read the emotions on his face as easily as he has read the words in his book, “Oh, Der,” he whispered lovingly, caressing his face and settling down close, “I love you so much, you have to know that.”

 

“I love you too,” he returned, his voice breaking slightly on the words that had been building up for so long between them. He clutched at Stiles’ hoodie and pulled him in close, allowing himself to take comfort in the protection of someone else’s body for the first time in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk, I was having emotions about Sterek at midnight and imagined if Stiles asked if he could kiss Derek and he's expecting a mouth/mouth kiss but instead gets a gentle forehead kiss and just melts at the love in it and I'm???  
> So, yeah, this happened. It isn't great and I might add more to it or re-write it at some point but I just really liked the idea of it so, yeah, voila.  
> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos make me endlessly happy so thanks a million (or should I say 3000?) if you leave either!


End file.
